Sally Acorn's Highschool Drama!
by PrincessBryana
Summary: Sally Acorn has been homeschooled for most of her life, after begging her over protective Father to let her go to a public school for the first time, Sally is thrown into an amazing and cliched teenage life that she always wanted. With meeting new friends and crushes along the way, follow Sally through an extremely cheesy and cliched high school experience full of drama! (Human AU)
1. Water Fountain Drama

My alarm clock went off in response to reaching six am. I realized I had no use for it this morning, considering the fact that I was already awake an hour beforehand. I actually woke up to a chipmunk sniffing and patting at my face. It scurried off outside through my opened window seconds before I started screaming and squirming in bed. Thats what I get for leaving leftover takeout in my room.

My alarm was still blaring through the loud buzzer on my nightstand. With a small mascara brush in hand, I jogged over and turned it off. I went back to the mirror and continued my work. Before I began to touch up again, I stopped and stared at myself in the mirror. I leaned in closer and scrutinized at my blue eyes. The right one to be exact. Something wasn't right...

_"I have mascara_..._On my eyelid."_

I groaned in annoyance as I replaced the brush in my hand with a baby wipe covered with mascara smears from past attempts this morning and began to wipe at my lid. If one couldn't tell already, I normally don't wear makeup on a daily basis, but today was a special occasion-

"Its Back!" I cried to no one in particular as I whirrled around and pitifully threw the baby wipe at the small chipmunk that I saw through the reflection of the mirror. At the sound of my voice, it stuck its head out of the tipped over takeout box and scurried out through my opened window again.

I slowly stood back up from my current fetal position that I didn't realize I had done while the Chipmunk started to run away, and stared at the large window. The pale colored curtains slowly swayed in the fresh morning breeze as the sun humorously shined upon the white box of Chinese food.

What an interesting way to start my morning.

I padded over to the takeout box on the floor and bent over to pick it up. Strands of my brown hair that came loose from my messy bun tickled my cheeks while I picked up the box. Then I walked over to the window and threw it outside. I watched as it fell from my two story home and landed on the perfectly cut grass. The contents inside the box spilled over, that's when I saw the chipmunk again.

"There!" I called to it. "You can have it. Just leave me alone please."

"Did you just plead to a chipmunk, Miss Sally?"

I squealed in surprise as I hurriedly and clumsily turned around at the unexpected voice and slammed myself against the wall next to me to face the person. after a brief glance, I let my guard drop and sagged in relief. It was a familiar old man standing beside my large doubled doors that surved as an enterance to my room. He stood straight with his hands politely clapsed behind his back, waiting amused for a response.

"Charlie." I breathed out smiling and put a hand over my racing heart. "I told you to stop sneaking up on people like that. You'll give them a heart attack."

"I meant no harm, Miss." he replied honestly and calmly.

I know he didn't. For an active 70 year old butler who's deticated to come to me and my father's aid, Charlie has very quiet footsteps. As old as he is with graying slicked back hair and thick bushy eyebrows (So thick, I can't see his eyes... I think they're green) Charlie would make a great ninja. He is a very private man. That, or I just never bothered to ask about his personal life, but I don't doubt that he might secretly know some combat moves. Like another old butler I know...

"I should start calling you Alfred." I told him, smiling broadly. Charlie didn't change his calm demeanor at the comment, but his warm smile grew a little wider as he was already accustomed to these sort of things that come out of my mouth.

"Was that another pop culture reference I don't understand, Miss Sally?" he asked politely.

"Uh-huh." I nodded as I pried myself away from the wall and took long strides on my polished wooden floorboards and towards my walk in closet at the far end of my large room. My feet made contact with the lush sand colored carpet inside and I immediately began to look for something to wear.

"Miss Sally," Charlie called from where he was still standing as I continued to rummage through the rack. "I've come to address that the limo is ready for your escort."

"Charlie." I said remorsfully, dropping my hands to my side while poking my head through the door to look at the old man. "We've talked about this. I said I was going to _walk _to school."

I've been home schooled since the start of first grade. Gotta thank my father for the expensive education I received over the course of ten years, and for excluding me from kids my age. So I'm guessing that most teenagers don't normally arrive to school in a _limousine. _From what I've seen in those cliched teen movies, most walk or take the bus to school.

This is my first time going to a public school with other kids, I would like to make a normal first impression at least.

Charlie's old smile never faultered. "Now, Miss Sally, you know your father wouldn't approve of this. Heavens knows what he would do to me if you ever got hurt on my watch."

"It's not far."

"Neither is your father's blood pressure."

"Please, Charlie?" I whined. "My father is on his business trip anyway, he doesn't have to know."

**o0o**

Over all, Charlie was a bit hesitant, but he agreed to keep this a secret from my father. I don't need to be chauffeured around any longer, I've been around town in the limousine long enough to know where I'm going.

I tightened the grip of my backpack straps and focused on the rhythmic sound of my flats clicking on the sidewalk rather than the butterflies in my stomach. I'm not sure if I'm more nervous than excited or vice versa.

It's too late to turn back now anyways. I mean, I _was_ the one who begged my father to let me attend a public school for once, I'd say it would be pretty selfish of me to all of a sudden decide not to go to school.

Besides, I've been reading up online how important it is for kids my age to socialize. My father would disagree. He told me that I don't know much about the world, especially teens; Not everyone is as nice as they seem.

That's understandable. My father doesn't want people to hurt me, but this is a good opportunity to take care of myself for once. I can't wait to talk to someone other than my father's relatives and Charlie.They're good company, but I need to see new people.

After about a minute of jubilantly speed walking down the sidewalk (Courtesy of my nerves), I hadn't realized that I've caught up to a boy who was, beforehand; walking _way _ahead of me. For some reason, seeing this boy walking infront me only incresed the wild butterflies in my stomach.

_"He must be a schoolmate of mine." _I thought excitedly to myself as I watched him walk along the sidewalk with his hands comfortably in his blue hoodie while his blonde waves bounced along his head with each step he took.

_"Maybe if I go up to him and introduce meself, I'll make my first real friend!"_ I thought excitedly.

But I didn't get the chance to do that.

"Hey, Ray! Heads up!"

The boy infront of me, who I am assuming is Ray, turned around and looked at who spoke behind me. And almost immediately, Ray's blue eyes darted to me then back over my head before he sprinted towards me.

"Mighty! Wait!"

I squealed over the sudden realization of the situation and I ducked my head just in time for Ray to catch the flying object that nearly hit me. I slowly recovered and lifted my head to see Ray standing next to me with a dark phone in his hands. He sighed in relief over the convenient heroism and looked at the boy who was now jogging towards us.

"Mighty," he accused. "You almost hit her."

"My bad." Mighty caught up to us and looked down at me sheepishly. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. I couldn't exactly pinpoint what words I should use next to have these two stay and be my friend, I never thought I'd get this far in socializing. But I was more awestruck on their appearance rather than finally talking to someone.

I thought boys like these only existed in movies. They're so beautiful.

Oddly enough, their appearance matched, bright blue eyes with fair skin and all. Cute button noses, the two are roughly about the same height (5'8 Maybe?), and they both wore the same style of hoodies. So really, the only difference between the two was that Mighty had midnight black hair with a red hoodie, while Ray had a sunny blonde head with a blue hoodie.

I could've easily mistaken them for brothers.

Mighty turned to Ray and gave him a playful smack to his blonde head. "You left your phone at my house again, doofus." He said chuckling before facing me again. "Haven't seen you around, What's your name?"

This socializing thing is turning out better than I thought!

I beamed and proudly answered the question. "I'm Sally Acorn."

"I'm Michael and this is Raymond," He said hooking an arm around Ray's shoulders, which startled the boy into nearly dropping his phone. "But everyone just calls us Mighty and Ray."

"Are you two brothers?"

"No." they said in unison as they both tilted their heads innocently while looking at me. "Why?"

I blinked. "Just a crazy guess."

"Mighty," said Ray turning to his non genetic twin. "Honey just texted me. She's already waiting for us at school."

"Alright lets go." Mighty turned to me and gently ruffled my long brown hair. "See ya around, Acorn."

"It was nice meeting you, Sal!" Called out Ray, waving before they disappeared further down the street.

"Bye!" I cried, waving wildly as they disappeared from my view.

I'm pretty sure I looked ridiculous walking down the street bearing a goofy grin on my face while somewhat skipping and hopping in my steps as a parent dragged her crying child away from my view while a bystander was calling the cops demanding to arrest an odd looking teenage girl who was "terrorizing" their children with her too wide smile...

But I didn't care! I couldn't help but squeal and twirl in public.

I finally spoke to somebody other than Charlie and my Father. I was finally making friends!

"I'm finally making friends!" I shouted enthusiastically.

"Please..." whispered a man that was quivering infront of me with frantic eyes. "Just take my wallet. Don't hurt me!"

**o0o**

My heart dropped to my stomach when I finally saw it. The large grey stone engraved with those beautiful words.

_**Welcome to Camelot High **_

Then I turned and saw the school.

The building was wide and two stories tall. But the way it looked struck me as odd, The school was made up of one large building in the very middle with two wide smaller buildings conjoined at each side, and each of the roofs slightly pointed up skyward like a spike. It almost resembled a castle.

The butterflies in my stomach threatened to escape when I saw everything else other than the tall intimidating building. There were so many people...

The whole school yard enterance was alive and buzzing with a lot of kids my age. There was a wide cement pathway that led to the school doors, and on either side was all grass and trees with stone benches scattered around the property. And to top it all off, a large stone water fountain was placed at the very front.

Overall. I was terrified and in awe.

I forced myself to stop wringing my hands at the hem of my blue dress and moved forward. I looked around nervously, nobody seemed to acknowledge me at all. I timidly looked down at my blue flats, It might be a bit difficult to make friends then...

I wasn't looking where I was going. When suddenly, my whole left side came in contact with another body. I cried out in shock when the hard force made me stumble backwards, my legs were not able to break my fall as they hit the wall of the water fountain. The back of my knees buckled against the cold stone, my arms flailed around trying to regain balance as I went down screaming, and then-

_**Splash!**_

The fresh cold water came rushing at me as it engulfed me whole. In that split second, I quickly sat up from drowning in the two foot fountain and began coughing and sputtering out water. I was completely soaked.

If no one noticed me seconds earlier then they did now.

Now I got all the attention I desperately asked for when the whole school yard erupted with laughter. The heat immediately rose to my cheeks and I didn't dare lift my head up to face everyone's amusement as I am sure that phones were pulled out and focused their media on me.

I rubbed water out of my eyes and looked down in horror when I saw the smeared mascara on my hands. This has got to be the most embarrassing moment in my life. My vision blurred with forming tears, when a hand entered my line of sight.

"You're okay." It was a boy. "Give me your hand."

I automatically grabbed it, and he easily helped me climb out of the fountain. My brand new flats squelched on the floor and my now dark blue dress dripped an endless amount of water that formed a growing puddle on the floor. I finally had the courage to look up.

A boy and two small adorable girls stood infront of me, all three had the same concerning look on their faces. Suddenly, the girl closest to the boy changed her cute demeanor to an angry one when she looked past the boy, likely facing the ones that pushed me in the fountain.

"_Real _mature, Fiona." She said irritably. I looked over to my alleged attacker. I saw two girls, both fair skinned but the taller one had long straight red hair with a yellow bow and a matching cropped shirt. The other girl had long purple curls with a black headband and a small purple dress. Both had the ghost of a smile on their pretty faces.

"What?" said Fiona, feigning innocence as her blue eyes trailed down on me. "She was in my way."

I stared at her, mouth agape. _"Oh my god..." _I thought in disbelief. _"Girls like her actually exist..."_

The small girl next to me fumed. She balled her hands into fists and took a step forward.

"Lets see how you like it when you stand in _my _way again-"

"Amy- Ames! _Stop_." The boy, Immediately hooked an arm around her waist and held her back from charging at Fiona. Though he sounded firm, I can tell his green eyes held amusement watching Amy's fire ready to burst from that petite form of hers.

Frankly, I'd like to see it too.

"Sonic's right, Amy." Said the other small girl behind her in the sweetest voice I've ever heard. "You don't wanna get in trouble again."

"You guys are wasting my time." Fiona drawled before turning to her friend. "Lets go, Mina." And with the most dramatic hair toss I've ever seen, the two girls turned and walked away.

"Don't take that too personally," Said Sonic running a hand through his fluffy blue hair. "Fiona picks on everyone." His green eyes shined as he turned to me. "Whats your name?"

The three beautiful strangers all looked at me smiling warmly. Their pretty eyes made me timidly wring my hands on my wet dress.

"I'm Sally."

"My real name is Ryan." He said showing off a handsome smile. "But everyone calls me Sonic."

"I'm Amy Rose." She said sounding bubbly, almost as if the prior events never happened. It fits her appearance, Amy had short pink hair, sparkling green eyes, and wore a short white dress that reached above her knee. This amazed me, I've never met anyone who was adorable in appearance but tough on the inside.

"I'm Cream." Said the other girl in her high and soft voice. She was just as cute as Amy. Cream's eyes were chocolate brown, her caramel brown hair was pulled back in half up pig tails, and she wore a cute pale dress that went above the knee too. "And this is..." Cream looked around looking for something. "Cheese!" She called into the distance. "Come here boy!"

I trailed my eyes up to the source and almost reeled back in surprise as I witnessed a large _dog _jump out from behind some trees and run over to Cream. Tail wagging and all. The large dog (I think a yellow labrador) got on its hind legs and heavily leaned on Cream in a hug, licking her giggly face. The dog was taller than Cream on it's hind legs. It was an intimidating sight. I've never been this close to a dog before.

"Oh don't worry." Cream said seeing my hesitation when the dog began to sniff me. "Cheese won't hurt you."

Cheese began to lick the water from my soaked legs. I couldn't help but giggle. It tickled.

"I guess we better find you some dry clothes, huh?" Said Sonic, reminding us of my situation. "Lets head on inside."


	2. Beautiful Drama

It was just as alive inside than it was outside. The halls of the school were buzzing with voices, moving bodies and the squeaking of shoes scraping against the white tiled floor. And the rules still applied, everyone was still staring at me. Of course, a new girl walking into school soaking wet wasn't gonna go unnoticed, I was already embarrassed enough as it is. The whispers I heard all around me didn't help either.

"Look, that's her."

"Someone _did _fall in the fountain..."

"Poor girl..."

"Dude, I'm hungry."

"It's the fountain girl."

My cheeks have gone red for the second time today and I nervously began to run my fingers through my wet hair. My first day of school wasn't turning out to be a walk in the park like I'd have hoped.

Sonic seemed to have noticed my moping.

"Ah, don't feel too embarrassed, Sal." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder in reassurance. "I'm sure most of the school knows that Fiona pushed you in. She's usually responsible for the second hand embarrassments that happen here."

I nodded. Fiona doesn't seem like someone I should dance with. Infact, I think Fiona really is the first mean person I've ever met, and if she really is the cause for the bad things that happen here, then I should really stay clear of her.

I looked over at Cheese, walking obediently beside Cream. He was cute, I didn't notice until now that he had on a blue collar and wore a red handkerchief around his neck as an accessory. Oddly enough, the colors fit him well against his blonde fur.

"I didn't know they allowed dogs at school." I said curiously.

"They don't," said Amy, giving Cream a coy smile. "But..." -She nudges Cream- "When your dad is a handsome police lieutenant that was able to woo the principal into keeping the dog on campus, then you can get away with anything I guess."

"Amy..." Said Cream sheepishly, as her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "You know Vector is not my dad."

"Not _yet._" Said Sonic, joining in on the tease. "Seriously, when _is _Vector gonna pop the question already? I'm betting this year."

We turned a corner down the hallway and reached two large doors that simply had the sign "Boys" and "Girls" on each. I followed Amy and Cream -and Cheese- through the "Girls" door and entered what looked to be a locker room. Sonic waited outside respectfully, and Amy let the door shut.

"You're lucky we're around the same size, Sally." Said Amy, unlocking one of the navy blue lockers. "Cream, do you have any shorts?"

Cream walked over to a locker, her perfect eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I should..." She said, as she began to rummage through her opened locker.

I sat down on a bench and waited patiently. After falling in the fountain, I was afraid that no one would want to talk to me, so I'm extremely grateful for the three to go out of their way to help me out. Wow...this is like some kind of movie!

"I found the shorts!"

"This white tank top should fit."

As I began to strip down and change, something on the wall caught my eye.

"Whats all that about?" I asked, staring at the still image of the girl on the poster. It was obviously a school photo of a pretty girl with short hair, and despite the photo being in cheap black and white, her hair looked brown. Below the image, was her information and was titled in bold letters reading: _**Have You Seen Me?**_

"That's Elise." Said Amy frowning. "She's been missing since school started, about three weeks ago."

"Everyone says she just ran away." Cream said, looking at the poster. "But her father thinks she was kidnapped, or worse."

"That sounds horrible." I said truthfully. I was too young to remember, but after losing both my mom and older brother in an accident years ago, I was all my father had left. I can't imagine the pain he'll have to go through again if _I _go missing.

"But don't worry." Said Cream reassuringly. "Station Sqaure has the best cops around, I'm sure my da- _Vector_, can find her."

"Yeah," Amy said casually. "Cream's dad will find her." Cream opened her mouth to protest when Amy cut her off. "Okay! Sally, you look great but a little naked..."

I stood there shivering wearing the tank top and black shorts with my damp hair and wet flats. I felt goosebumps rise on my arms when a cool draft of an air conditioner hit me. I probably looked pathetic infront of these pretty girls.

"I got it!" Amy jubilantly walked over to the enterance door and stuck her head out, seemingly talking to Sonic. A few moments later, Amy came back with a red flannel, the very same flannel that I remember Sonic wearing. "Put this on, Sonic won't mind."

After slipping on the oversized flannel, wiping away the mascara, and debating whether or not I should walk around in my flats or Amy's extra socks, we finally left the girls locker room with my flats in my wet backpack that I carried in my hand. We were greeted to Sonic in a plain white t-shirt leaning against the wall.

"Took you guys long enough." He said amused, while his foot was feverishly tapping on the ground. "Anyway, what are your classes, Sal? maybe we got the same ones."

"Hmm..." I pulled out the wet schedule in my backpack that was miraculously still intact. "I have English, World History, Biology, PE, Art, Drama class, and Math."

"Oh, looks we only got PE together then." Said Sonic. "You can hang with us during lunch too, Sal."

The first bell rung and we parted ways. So despite padding down the hallway in socks and wearing an oversized flannel that went past my wrists, I was actually really excited about today, especially over the fact that I'm going to see Sonic, Amy, and Cream- and Cheese, again.

_"I'm going to see my _friends _again!" _I thought excitedly.

**o0o**

Apparently, the school has a little intermission that happens before the start of third period. During around this time in my kindergarten days, we called it reccess, this is break. How wonderful!

I politely squeezed my way through the crowd of roaming bodies in the hallway and reached my new locker. I decided to take this time to learn my new locker combination and put my new textbooks inside. Now I'm _really _living like a high school teenager should, I should've asked my father to let me go to a public school years ago!

But so far, this stubborn lock is getting me nowhere. "C'mon..." I said, struggling after my third attempt.

"Need some help, Hun?"

I looked over next to me. My voice caught in my throat and my mouth went slightly agape as I stared at the source of the voice.

If I weren't straight...

She was genuinely, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

She was slightly taller compared to my five foot height. Her short snow white wavy hair seemed to glow in the cheep fluorescent lights, and those large turquoise eyes stood out beautifully against her olive skin, and her clean makeup as well. She wore a black and gold cropped sweater that only showed a sliver of her stomach, with white leggings that hugged her body nicely in all the right curves that I am postive a lot of guys go crazy for, and black ankle boots with heels.

If I felt pathetic under the gorgeous eyes of Sonic, Amy, and Cream, then I _definitely _felt self conscious infront this girl.

I felt my eye twitch.

_"Why is everyone in this school so pretty?" _I thought absurdly.

The girl's pink plumped lips curved up in a pretty smile, as she waited patiently for me to answer-

"Oh! um, yeah, yeah." I finally said after stupidity gawking at her. "I need help."

The girl sauntered past me- (And she smelled good too?) and put her delicate fingers to work. As she darted her eyes to the slip of paper with the combination numbers and back to the lock, she finally spoke again.

"Did Sonic give you that?" she asked, not looking away from the lock. I didn't quite catch on to what she meant until I rolled up the stubborn sleaves of the red flannel I wore. With the slight tease of her voice, I quickly tried to drive the conversation away from the sudden jump to conclusions.

"I-It's not like that!" I said, trying to stutter out an explanation. "You see- The fountain, and- and Cheese, the flannel..."

She chuckled. "I'm messsing with you, Doll." She said, managing to open the locker and helped me put my books inside. "Big blue is just a chivalrous boy. He always lends a helping hand when someone is in need."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Once, I accidentally left my apartment without a bra on, and Sonic was kind enough to let me borrow his large hoodie to hide _these _girls."

I only made a brief glance down, before quickly darting my eyes back up to her eyes. Embarrassed, I felt the heat rise to my cheeks again. But she laughed.

"I like you, babe. I'm Rouge. What's your name?"

Even her name was super pretty.

"I'm Sally." I said with a bit more confidence. Rouge already made me feel less nervous than I had before.

"As I was saying, Sally," Rouge said coolly, as she leaned against the lockers. "I didn't mean to tease. Sonic only has eyes for one girl anyway. And thats Amy Rose."

"Woah, really?" now _this _was a genuine surprise for me. During the time I was with them this morning, I didn't see Sonic show any signs of affection towards Amy at all. But Amy, however; always took a peak at Sonic when he wasn't looking. Now that was something I noticed, but decided not to pry on.

"Yep. But the poor boy doesn't know how to express his feelings." Rouge said. "Every time Amy asks him out or does something lovey like, Sonic seems to grow really shy and just _runs _away."

"He runs away?"

"He runs away." She nodded. "But from what I can see, and what _everyone _else sees, you can tell that he really likes Amy. I see the way he looks at her, the way he smiles, and laughs around her."

"If they really like each other," I asked curiously. "Then why aren't they dating yet?"

"Simply because Big blue doesn't _know _that he's in love yet!" She scoffed, as she closed her locker next to mine. "Can you believe him? Everyone is just waiting for them at this point, its no secret. We're just waiting for Sonic to realize that himself."

"Their situation sounds very confusing and irritating." I said, amused. Almost as confusing and irritating between the relationship of a certain ladybug and a black flirtatious cat that I love to watch on tv.

Rouge slung a warm arm around my shoulders. "I know." She chuckled. "But When you see how those two behave for yourself, then you'll understand what I mean."

I lost my train of thought when a sharp voice cut down the hallway. I couldn't help but stiffen when I recognized the voice that I heard this morning.

"_Rouge!"_

We turn and see Fiona and Mina taking long strides toward us. Fiona's pretty face twisted in nasty fury as her blue eyes were dead set on Rouge. The sight made me shrink back a bit. If pushing people into fountains was Fiona's idea of fun, then I_ definitely _don't want to spiral into her rage. Rouge, however; stood there next to me with her arms crossed. Her round face set in nonchalance as she raised one perfectly drawn eyebrow.

"This should be good." She said, once Fiona came close. The two were face to face, one had a feral snarl and the other quirked her lips up in a feline smile. It was blue against turquoise as they stared each other down. "What did I do _this _time, Fiona?" Rouge asked, coolly.

"Don't play dumb." Fiona seethed. "I saw you talking to my boyfriend yesterday-"

"Last I checked, Scourge broke up with you." Rouge said sweetly.

"Last _I _checked," Fiona said haughtily, as she stood straight with a hand on her hip "we're back together again.

"What, did you two make up right after you made out with Jet Hawk yesterday?"

Fiona gave a tight smile. "What was that, Rouge?"

"Did I stutter?"

"I never kissed anyone behind my boyfriend's back." She said snobbishly.

"Yeah, Rouge." Said Mina, finally speaking up. "Besides, she and Jet only kissed once yester-"

"_Mina!_"

Mina flinched back.

I cupped a hand over my mouth to supress a laugh as I watched Fiona's reaction. Her eyes grew wide, and her face got so red; the little freckles that flecked her nose and cheeks disappeared among her beat face. I've only been here a day, and I can tell that catching Fiona off guard can be the highlight of anyone's day.

Fiona looked angrier at Mina than she originally did with Rouge.

"_Shut. Up._"

Mina shrunk back in embarrassment, and indeed kept her mouth shut.

Fiona huffed and turned back to Rouge.

"Well, just stay away from _my_ Scourge. Got it? Or else-"

"Or else what, Hun?" Rouge dropped her voice and her smile. She took one step towards Fiona, the latter visibly took one step back. "Your "boyfriend" is a big flirt, he came to _me_, and I didn't come here looking for trouble. _you did._ So if you've got some nurve prodding into something that you're too dense to prove, then make your move, _Barbie_."

Fiona didn't seem to faulter after that speech, her face was still set in a stubborn scowl. She gave Rouge on more look before turning to leave.

"_Bratz_..." Fiona muttered under her breath. "Lets go, Mina." And with that, Fiona and Mina turned and walked away.

After finally looking away from Rouge, did I realize that everyone in the hallway was staring at us, some watched Fiona and Mina leave.

"Go about your own business." Rouge said loudly for everyone to hear. Everyone seemed to snap out of their trance and went back to what they were doing, the hallway filled noise again.

"Fiona's boyfriend, Scourge," I asked. "Who is he?"

"_Not _Fiona's boyfriend thats for sure." Rouge laughed. "Those two have been on and off all of last year, but he officially dumped her weeks ago, she just can't get over it. I can't say if the two deserve any better though."

"Is Scourge just as bad as Fiona?" I asked in disbelief. Oh no, I don't want to have to encounter _another _Fiona in this school.

"No, not really." Rouge said, thinking hard. "But he really _is _an egotistical flirt. That's why he was trying to impress me yesterday, Scourge talks to _a lot_ of girls, but he never lasts too long with one."

"Just like one of those popular boys in movies?"

"Almost." She shrugged. "But I wouldn't bother with him, Doll. Scourge is a hottie, but he's like a shark, comes in for just one bite and leaves them wounded. Trust me, Hun, I don't want you to be a part of his never ending trail of broken hearts, you seem too precious for someone like him."

I stared up at her in awe. My father once told me that first impressions are always important. And Rouge, nailed it. Already, she seems to be just as beautiful on the inside than she really does on the outside. To me, she looked like she could've easily pummelled Fiona to the ground earlier, but instead, decided to be the bigger person and handled it a better way.

_And she's so nice_. I added in stupidity. Then an absurd observation from earlier made me think.

"Why did she call you a Bratz?" I asked.

"Because I once called her a walking Barbie, and in turn, told me I looked like a Bratz doll." She smiled triumphantly at the memory. "I took it as a compliment, Bratz dolls are far more plump and beautiful looking than a regular Barbie doll, don't you think?"

The bell rung, signaling the end of break, and everyone in the hallway dispersed in all different directions trying to get to class. Rouge slung a pretty white bag on her shoulder while I slipped on my now crusty backpack.

"Find us during lunch, Sal." Rouge began before leaving. "I'm good friends with Sonic and the other cuties. See you then." With an added wink that even made my own heterosexual heart flutter, Rouge left. I eagerly waved a goodbye before departing for my next class.


	3. Dodging Drama

Biology was okay I guess. We didn't dissect a frog like I'd had hoped, we only took notes. I thought cutting up little animals was all that was done in a Biology class. And that just proves that I've been watching too many movies.

But finally, it was time for P.E! I've been anxiously waiting to see Sonic, Amy, and Cream-and Cheese- Again! For once, I'm not living my life alone anymore, For the first time ever, I have friends. And I can't wait to do friends stuff with them, like, have sleepovers, go to the movies, go to parties, or play spin the bottle! Whatever that is.

I reached the locker room, It was filled with a lot of half dressed girls roaming about and chattering amongst themselves. I realized I didn't have any P.E uniform with me, which just simply consisted of a gray t-shirt and navy blue shorts with a golden trim. So instead, I removed the red flannel and put it, along with everything else, into my new gym locker. I was only left wearing the white tank top and shorts, along with Amy's black socks. I hoped I didn't stand out too much as I headed into the gym, I've been ogled at enough today.

As I entered the spacious gym, the first thing that greeted me was Cheese. As soon as he saw me, Cheese eagerly left Cream's side and jumped on me. He furiously licked my face. I giggled, trying to push him off.

"Sit, boy!"

In a snap, Cheese calmed down and obediently sat on the floor. His tail still wagged as Cream came over. She was alone, I guess Sonic and Amy haven't finished changing yet. We greeted each other again and sat down on the gym bleachers.

As we did so, I watched Cheese sit next to Cream, and place his large head on her lap, in which she began to stroke him.

"Does he know any more tricks?" I asked in wonder, referring back to when Cream told him to sit.

"Of course!" She said, her eyes twinkling. "But I didn't teach him any _basic_ dog tricks, watch,"

She stood up from the bleachers and onto the polished floor.

"Cheese, kiss." Cheese stood up on his hind legs and pressed his closed mouth against hers, in a seemingly gentle "kiss."

Everyone watching, including me, began to "aww."

"Cheese," She pressed on. "Waltz with me." Amazingly, Cheese placed one paw on her shoulder and the other in her hand, and they began to take two steps left and right. I couldn't help but let my jaw drop. Have I been inside for too long! Cheese is obviously _way_ past the rolling over and playing dead. Cream must have an extreme tolerance for patience if she managed to teach him _this_ all on her own.

"Now this trick," Cream said to me. "I hope we never get to use it, but I'm glad he mastered it. Cheese," She began calmly. "_Intruder_."

Immediately, Cheese's loud excited panting ceased into an eery silence. I watched, in awe, as Cheese protectively moved closer to Cream and began to scan around the room with his ears raised, looking for, or hearing, anything out of the ordinary.

A few seconds later, Cream spoke again. "We're safe." she told him whilst stroking his head in comfort. Cheese immediately dropped his protective act and panted eagerly again, as he stared up proudly at his owner.

It was obvious to me that he was _way _more than just a dog. Cheese was _definitely _Cream's bestest friend ever, and they were both in very good hands. They have more trust in each other than I do with wobbly legs and a heavy load in my arms. I felt proud _for_ them.

Cream kneeled down, and gingerly ruffled his ears. "Good boy, Cheese." She said, soothingly. "Sorry for not having any treats with me, but you definitely earned them."

Cheese stroked her face with his head in comfort in the way a cat stroke themselves against their master's legs. For a dog, his action read something like "It's okay" to Cream.

"_How. Freaking. Adorable._" I thought, smiling. Now I want a dog. "Did you teach him all that on your own, Cream?"

"Kinda." She said sheepishly, as she sat back down with Cheese. "Vector helped me out with that last one, to protect me. Now if I say "attack" after the"Intruder" Cheese won't hesitate to do so."

"Now _that's _cool." I said honestly. "Now I don't mean to intrude, but what's the deal with this Vector?" I asked, curiously. "Is he really your dad?"

"Well," Cream began, shyly. Cheese must of sensed her discomfort as he placed his head on her shoulder in reassurance. Cream instinctively brought her hand up to pet him. "He's not _exactly _my dad, but he and my mom have been together since I was six years old. "she said thinking. "About ten years ago."

I raised my eyebrows. "And they're not married?"

"He hasn't even _proposed _yet." She added sadly.

"So what's he like?"

"Well," she began to think. "He's a police lieutenant, of course, part detective, part cop..."

"Let me rephrase that." I chuckled with the shake of my head. "What's he like to _you_, Cream?"

At this, she smiled warmly. "Honestly? Vector is like the father I've always wanted. He makes me and my mom so happy. He even gave me Cheese as a gift!And his two son's are also like the siblings I've always wanted too."

"You have siblings?" I asked. She's never mentioned any brothers to me before.

"Not _legally_ since Vector and my mom aren't married, but yeah," She smiled. "Charmy and Espio are like brothers to me."

"Aw, Cream," I said. "It doesn't need to be legal to have a family."

"Really?"

"Really." I nodded. You already have a dad, _and _brothers for that matter. And besides, when your _dad _finally decides to marry your mom, then you guys will just be all the more closer."

Cream blushed, but her warm smile stayed. "Then I can't wait for that."

As we sat there waiting for class to start, something big and gray caught my attention. I looked over, and was surprised to see a large six foot teddy bear running around the gym and greeting everybody. I didn't know what to think, it was a comical sight indeed. The gray bear branded the school colors, it wore a navy blue t-shirt and golden shorts.

"That's the school Mascot, Spirit Bear." Cream said noticing my bewilderment. "He pops up at random around the school, greeting everyone."

"Who is he?"

"Nobody knows."

"Really?"

"I'm serious." She giggled. "He's never revealed himself, and he doesn't talk. Its a fun mystery! But I _should_ I know him, because Cheese always goes crazy when he's around."

As if on que, Spirit Bear faced Cheese and padded his hands on his knees, in an invitation to go to him. Cheese barked joyfully, and ran up to the tall bear, and they began to play.

"I'm sure of it." Cream said watching them. "Cheese seems to recognize his scent, whoever he is."

I watched Spirit Bear move about. He was so animated. After playing with Cheese, Spirit Bear ran around the Gym doing cartwheels and high fiving everyone. Two boys manged to calm him down and take a picture with him. As goofy as he seemed, Spirit Bear made everyone seem more happy. Now his name makes sense.

Suddenly a loud blare of a whistle echoed throughout the gym and everyone instinctively stopped what they were doing and walked up to a fit looking lady, who'm I presumed to believe was the P.E teacher. We found Sonic and Amy and we all followed everyone. Including Spirit Bear.

"Ah, Spirit Bear!" The the teacher bellowed, "Come to bother us today?"

Spirit Bear couldn't hold still even if he was standing, he kept bouncing on the balls of his feet -er- paws. He nodded eagerly, which made a few people chuckle.

"Alrighty then, you can play with us today, Spirit Bear. You and...Ah, Sonic, can be team captains for today. We're playing dodge ball."

The collective sound of groans came from everyone behind me, whilst I squealed in excitement. Dodgeball looks like a lot in those movies I watch.

"I pick Amy." Said Sonic, already starting. At the sound of her name, Amy joyfully ran to Sonic's side and squeezed his midsection in a tight hug. Sonic nervously tried to push her off.

It was Spirit Bear's turn. We all watched as he placed a paw on his chin in a way that indicated he was thinking hard and scanned around to see who he could pick. Then he saw me.

For the first time, Spirit Bear seemed to relax. As his black plastic eyes remained fixated on me, his shoulders sagged and he let his arm slowly drop. Everyone else noticed this and looked at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked, while pitifully wiping at my face for anything. But I don't think that was it.

Before I knew it, Spirit Bear stood infront of me. His stature towering over me. He was so close that I could smell his scent.

_"Definitely a boy..." _I thought timidly. He smelled so good.

Spirit Bear grabbed my hand in his enlarged paw and led me towards where he was initially standing. I ignored the fact that his hand was warm, as well as my hot cheeks, and let him guide me. Before releasing my hand, he lifted it up to his permanently stitched smile and pressed my hand against it, In what I think was supposed to be a delicate kiss.

_"I thought polite boys only existed in movies..." _I thought, blushing while staring down at my socks.

Almost as if the bazaar scene never happened, Sonic and Spirit Bear continued to pick players with the latter actually picking, he didn't grab anyone else's hand like he did with me. So why _me_?

My attention span was so low that I just shrugged it off and moved to dodgeball.

Which I couldn't wait for! It looks so overly dramatic in movies, like some kind of battle field. But I'm sure this is actually so much fun to play. How hard could it be?

**o0o**

Oh I was wrong.

_Dead _wrong.

_"Oh, haha. How hard could it be?!" _Famous last words if you ask me. I am _definitely _in the middle of a battle field!

I screamed, dodging another ball. That's actually all I've been doing for the past _two _minutes! As soon as the teams were settled and the teacher blew the whistle, everything spiraled into chaos. Balls were flying, girls were screaming, _I _was screaming. It wasn't at all like I'd expected!

I gasped as I watched another ball zooming its way towards my face. And fast. I pitifully threw my arms up to protect my face and braced myself.

But it never came. I cracked one eye open to look and then opened my eyes fully in surprise. Spirit Bear's paw was inches from my face while he held the ball that was supposed to hit me. Just as soon as he caught it, he threw it _hard _at the other team and hit a boy square in the face.

Spirit Bear turned to me and patted my head before running out again to continue playing.

I blinked. I didn't know what to think so far about the walking teddy bear. While I was trying to avoid the round bullets hitting our team, I did pay more attention to Spirit Bear. He's so energetic, catching the balls in the air, throwing them hard, and avoided being hit too. He must have great reflexes, But not once did he stop to protect anyone else for that matter, like he did with me. Maybe it was just out of pity? After all, everyone does know that I fell in the fountain this morning.

After avoiding another ball, I actually saw one roll on the floor near me. I eagerly grabbed it and blindly threw it to the other team, in hopes of finally hitting somebody and get into the game instead of running and screaming.

The problem was. I threw it _blindly._

"Look out!" I cried a little too late when the ball I threw smacked hard against the back of a small bonde head...Who I realized was on my team. I grimaced, and time seemed to stop. Literally.

As soon as the ball made contact with the girl, the entire gym stopped and stared in shock at what just happened. Nobody moved, nobody made a sound, No more balls were thrown, and Spirit Bear placed his paws on his cheeks in shock, everyone just stared. Their eyes either darted to me or to the girl who turned around whilst rubbing the back of her head in pain. Then I heard the whispers around us.

"She hit Maria..."

"Fountain girl hit her."

"She better run before _you know who _comes..."

"You mean, Voldemort...?" I squeaked, trying not to panic at the sudden tension in the room. It was only an accident. I didn't mean to hit someone so important. Besides, this Maria doesn't look like a threat, I don't see why everyone is so afraid of her-

"Alright."

I felt a sudden chill go through me when a deep rich voice broke the silence and a boy slowly moved forward, everyone his vacinity clumsily staggered back as to not get in his way. The boy menacingly moved infront of Maria and faced me.

I shrunk back in his intense stare as he easily towered over me. His narrowed eyes were a bright ruby red, and his ebony curls of hair was a dark contrast against is olive skin. So he was tall dark and handsome, and scary...A dangerous combination.

"Did you hit her?" He asked. Though he was calm, it terrified me the way he sounded like he wanted to rip my head off. I didn't have the time to immediately slutter out a pathetic apology and kiss his feet when Maria intervened.

"Shadow!" She cried, getting infront of him to (What I realized in horror) protect me from him. She grabbed his arm. "It was an accident, she didn't mean it."

Shadow shifted his deadly eyes from me to look down at her. And as if some positive holy entity possessed him, Shadow immediately relaxed under her touch. His furrowed eyebrows raised up in ease, his fist loosened and his deadly eyes began to soften up the longer he stared at Maria. Then his deep intimidating voice came out low but calm.

"If you say so." He said not taking his ruby eyes off of her sapphire ones. Then he shot them back at me.

I shrunk back. What now? is he going to kill me? Is he going to beat me up for hurting his girl? Is he going to throw me across the room like a dodgeball? Maybe my dad, was right, maybe I wasn't ready for school. And now, I'm going to be some how humiliated again by this-

"My bad." He said. Before he and Maria left to go sit out at the bleachers.

Everyone went back to their game and breathed a sigh of relief. "My Bad"? that was it? Huh. I really did scare myself right there.

**o0o**

"That's Shadow for ya!" Said Sonic, as we left the gym lockers after class. "Always there to protect his best friend."

I looked up at him, curiously. "They're not dating?"

"Surprising, huh?" Said Amy, skipping up beside me. "He's scary, but Shads is still respectful towards Maria. He told us once that if she doesn't return his feelings, he'll wait for her.

"That is so cute!" I said, actually touched. I never thought real romance like this existed outside of most movies that I watch. I've also learned that opposites attract, Shadow and Maria looked like polar opposites anyway. Shadow was tan with dark curly hair and red eyes, Maria was pale in comparison with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. One was scary amd the other was approachable.

Truthfully, from my viewpoint, Maria looks like an angel that fell from heaven, while, Shadow looks like a devil that clawed his way out the earth to catch her.

"Shadow may be a hottie." Said Cream, which surprised me coming out of her. "But he has his heart tied to one girl only."

"Yeah," Crooned Amy, dreamily. "Speaking of which, Sonic I-"

"Oh! would you look at the time!" Said Sonic, greens eyes darting to the non existent watch on his wrist. "Gotta juice!"

Sonic literally _bolted_ down the hallway with amazing speed faster than I could blink and disappeared, leaving papers and flyers on the walls strewn about in their wake. I turned back to Amy and Cream, apparently being the only one to find this not normal

"Did he...?" My mouth was dry. "Sonic just- did you see...?"

"What? his speed?" Amy asked, seeming annoyed by his sudden disappearance. "I hope he gets in trouble for running in the halls."

"Don't worry, Amy." Said, Cream, giving her friend a reassuring pat on her arm. "I'm sure Sonic is just shy."

"Thats what they all say."

That's what Rouge told me this morning, and I believe it. But I'm still caught up on Sonic's _speed_. I know that there are many others on Mobius with amazing special abilities that they're born with. It's not rare, but I was still in shock that I got to see one of them with my own eyes. Sonic was born with a special speed ability! Amazing!

I looked at the two girls excitedly, like a little kid staring up at Santa Claus. "Do _you _know anybody else with special abilities?"

Amy gave me a gleeful look, before a giant _mallet _protruded from out of nowhere and landed in Amy's small hands, she then began to beautifully twirl it around easily with one hand like one would with a marching baton, the whole skilled movement making a _whoosh_, before resting it against her shoulder.

"Woah..." I gaped, probably looking like Steven Universe after something amazing happened.

Amy idly swung it around. "Its not as cool as speed or water bending, but I'm pretty okay with it." She held out her mallet for me to hold. "Only I can wield it."

"Why do you say tha-" I squealed when the large hammer was unsupportive in my hands as it dropped, along with me, to the floor. I stood back up and attempted to lift the exceeding weight with me. "Why is it so heavy?" I strained, my socks sliding in place as I tried to move.

"Not sure." Amy grabbed the handle and effortlessly picked it up in her hand. "But I find it easy to hold."

I huffed. "Are you sure you're not some Norse Mythology god of thunder who also carries a heavy hammer?"

Amy giggled. "Pretty sure. Some of our other friends have natural born abilities too."

"That sounds amazing!"

I really have to stop sounding like some excited school girl. Nobody talks like that anymore. But I am amazed, and I can't wait to meet other people too!

"What about you, Cream?" I asked. "Do you have any abilities?"

"No." She shook her head sadly, and then perked up. "But I am good at baking!"

The final bell rung, and with a hurried goodbye, we immediately dispersed and ran to our class.


End file.
